Samantha Elite Immortal
Stats: Harvesting: lvl 100 Mining 5 *Gathering 5 *Anatomy 5 *'Making:' lvl 100 *Outfitter: 5 *Alchemist: 5 *Fashionista: 5 *Scribe: 5 *'Exploring: '''lvl 100 '''Fighting:' Level 100 *Life: 2706 Defense: 1131 (84% mitigation 21% avoidance) Attack: 681 What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? I have BITE, REND FLESH, & DRINK LIFE mastered at 3 each. 2/2 on BLOOD SPLATTER and 1/2 on INHUMAN PRECISION, PSYCHIC SPEAR, SHADOW MIRROR, & BLOOD NOVA. I also have SHADOW DANCE, MIST FORM, RIGOR MORTIS, HUNGER, DARK ANGEL, BLOOD RITUAL, & BLOOD FRENZY. I think mist form & shadow dance are imperative! I mastered drink life early and am happy I did as I have my hit points set a bit low - concentrating instead on raising my mitigation & avoidance through defence points. I'm really pretty happy with where my points are don't think I'd change anything. I use all the skills regularly with less emphasis on those that have longer set-up time(ritual/nova). Psychic spear sometimes acts a bit strangely in what it does to movement and viewscreen but using shadow dance right after seems to compensate...enough at least that I'm still happy with the skill. What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? I finished my missions during my earliest play & now just pine for more mission content. As for questing, I usually quest through FB doing Another's Dawn as it is crazy fast, always spits out some hides/bones and occasionally gear, & I can pick up some explorer points. I also do The Wide Blue Yonder regularly as it's reasonably fast, there's a merchant right there, & killing trolls is just fun...especially when they cough up gear or recipe tomes. What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? I make whatever I can with whatever I have, focusing on the 200xp items first. Fashionista is the best way to make $. Alchemy is only cool for the super health potions & aggression/fortification potions - which up attack/defence nicely. When grenades and whatnot are fully integrated it should cooler. Outfitter is a nice way to make friends I suppose, because most items are best given away, and usually for free (or just enough to cover material cost). I'm the least impressed with this skill as most of what it makes is thoroughly disappointing. Scribe is only at 2 for me but is handy even at that low level. If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? I'd really like to see a slide bar on the item crafting as the lag time when making is usually astronomical...I want to raise my levels but sometimes the sheer boredom of click-waaiiiitttttt-click-waaaiiiitttt longer puts me to sleep. Even having a convo while making is next to impossible with the lag time and inevitable screen freeze. I also think it would be cool to have some recipes that make some REALLY cool stuff; perhaps requiring multiple skills/point levels to achieve. Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? READ people, I beg of you, read! It takes soooo little time to check out the FAQ, the blog, the wiki; not only will you find an answer but you'll be entertained...if you actually posess a sense of humor that is. Back to Elites Main page